


Snow day

by ShawtySoupers, tracyreznik



Category: Madagascar (Movies), Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Classified team, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Human AU, M/M, North Wind - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 1950-02-12
Updated: 1950-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawtySoupers/pseuds/ShawtySoupers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracyreznik/pseuds/tracyreznik
Summary: A huge snowstorm effecting all of New York including the "Central park" apartment building, what will happen? Read to find out!(this isn't completed so expect the chapters to be edited a lot)
Relationships: Classified/Skipper (Madagascar), Lola the Hula Girl Doll/Skipper
Kudos: 3





	Snow day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tracyreznik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracyreznik/gifts).



> Howdy y'all, this chapter is quite short at the moment but don't worry the other chapter are gonna be at least 5,000+ words :-)

Skipper stares at the ceiling unable to go to sleep. The power has been out since Monday and the landlord had yet to take action. "Skippah! Are you awake?" Private shakes his body hoping that he would react, To his surprise he shot up from his bed and looked him straight in the eyes a determined look on his face."Yes? Is there a mission? A call for help?" Private gives him a concerned look. "Umm... I just wanted to know if we could order takeout for breakfast?..." Privates voice fills with worry and confusion. "Not now private" Skipper grumbles as he lays back down in his silky sheets, a frown covering his face as he burrows his head in his pillow.

Kowalski gets up and stretches his arms. "Don't worry, hes just upset that the powers out." Kowalski whispers hoping Skipper wouldn't hear. Private sighs "Pleaseee can you go get takeout Skippah?" He pleads using his "puppy eyes" Skipper gets out of bed rolling his eyes knowing he can never say no to Private, his frown turning into a smirk. "Alright, only because you asked nicely" Rico and Private cheer their faces lighting up with joy. "Don't forget the sushi!" Kowalski yells as Skipper walks out the door.

Skipper groans as he walks down the stairs, For a apartment building that has 5 stars you would think they would have more than one working phone. As he reaches the end of the steps he starts looking for the the phone box in the lobby. He spots a tall handsome muscular man with dark blue grayish hair. Before he knew it he ran straight into him. "Hey penguin." All the feelings he had before had washed down the drain as he realized it was his stupid rival. "Hey wolf." He tried to hide his annoyance with a sly smirk. "Why is your face so red?..." He hadn't realized it but he was blushing like a madman, "None of your business its classified. " He shot back venom in his words not even realizing the brilliant pun he just spit out. "Calm down it was just a simple question." He shot back in defense. "Plus why are you out so early?" He questioned raising an eyebrow. Jesus, he hated his stupid face.

"I'm just ordering takeout for the boys." He says as he tightens his gloves. "Well the phone box doesn't work, so good luck with that." He scoffs giving him a smirk. They both sat in awkward silence for a while. "Well, I guess I'll just go on foot." He remarks breaking the tension. "It's rather icy out there, You would most likely get hurt" He says letting out a small laugh. "Would you like to come with me?" Why did he say that? He mentally face palms shocked at his own stupidity. "Ugh, fine lets go" To his surprise he accepted. The tall man conjoins his arms with his. They walk out and start their journey to sushi bar down the street. It was a long walk, both of them staying silent for most of the way. "So, why aren't you with your team?" Questions curiosity filling his voice. "I'm taking a break from my team, they're all obsessed with romance." He kicks the snow letting out a huge sigh. "Pffft your usually so polite what happened?" Skipper cackles. "Hey! Am I not allowed to show emotion?" They both let out a small chuckle. "You know Classified, your not so bad." They both stop in front of the shop. "Closed" Skipper sighs face palming with his free hand. "Do you want to come over to my place? The powers not out there." He says moving slightly close to Skipper. "Plus its probably freezing back at your apartment."

Skipper pauses, he completely forgot about the boys, they'll be fine on their own right? "Sure, I would love to."

I'm sure they're gonna be fine" Rico yells as he dives into the dining table. "WAIT RICO NO!" Kowalski sprints towards Rico attempting to save the priceless cutlery. "Kowalski why isn't Skippah back yet?" Private questions as he watches Kowalski wrestle Rico away from the table. "Private not now- OUW-" Rico bit down on Kowalski's hand drawing massive amounts of blood. Private got out of there as soon as he could. "WHY YOU-" He shuts the door to his room and covers his ears. "God... Why hasn't Skippah come back yet?" Ever since Lola has left everybody's been on edge. She came back but it was never the same. Private had mixed feelings about her, first she left Skipper for a dumb jock with big abs and a perfect tan, then she left because of King julien's girlfriend or something. They've been fine before they had Lola why aren't they fine now? He does admit that he likes having a mother figure he just wishes she wasn't so... mean. Where is she anyways? He hasn't seen her since Monday; the day the powers came out, Its just a coincidence right?... What if shes in danger?! Then again she does leave a lot for long periods of time. What's up with that anyways-

"Private! You in there?"

Kowalski knocks on the door loudly. "Um- I'll be out in a minute!" He hadn't realized it but hes been crying, wiping the tears off his face he hypes himself up. Swinging open the door there's Kowalski standing right in front of him attempting to hide his puffy red eyes. "Skippers busy on a mission lets go i made tuna cheese rolls for brunch" Kowalski grabs his arm and leads him towards the kitchen with a mad Rico sitting on the couch. "Its already 12PM?" Kowalski doesn't answer and pulls the chair out for him to sit on. "Hey, everything's going to be ok, things may seem rough right now but it gets better I promise." He ruffles Privates hair and grabs the pot of sludge. Kowalski signals for Rico to come sit down. Rico and sits and gives out a little grumble. Kowalski scoops the sludge out of the pot onto their porcelain dishes. "Thanks guys..." Private loves them even if they're slightly, 'troublesome' sometimes, speaking of his brothers why is Skipper on a mission by himself? The more he thinks about the more his anxiety rises."What kinda mission is Skippah on anyways? he's never gone on a mission without us." Finally getting the guts to voice his concerns. He can see Kowalski thinking for a minute. "Actually, I'll be right back" Kowalski walks into his lab while visibly struggling to call Skipper on his cheap flip phone hes had for like 5 years. Rico didn't even look a tiny bit worried still scarfing down the slimey mixture of cheese and tuna. Sometimes, he wishes he was like Rico, able to get away with everything and absolutely care free.

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind this is the first chapter, the others will have at least 5,000+ words :-)


End file.
